


In Which Sherlock Is Wrong For Once In His Life

by Dan_Francisco



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Just because you're smart doesn't mean you're right about everything, Sherlock is wrong about everything, drug references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Francisco/pseuds/Dan_Francisco





	In Which Sherlock Is Wrong For Once In His Life

The man in front of Sherlock stood out like a sore thumb. He couldn’t help but begin to notice the details.

_Camouflage trousers. Tropentarn – German military. Afghanistan veteran. Nervous disposition. Nail-biter. Bloody nails – too long since last high. Not cocaine. Meth addict._

“Who’s your usual dealer?” Sherlock asked.

The man stared back, confused. “Huh?”

“You’re a meth addict, aren’t you? When did you first get addicted, Afghanistan? Baghlan province?”

“What? No, I’ve never been to Afghanistan. Who the hell are you?”

“It’s obvious. The uniform, the nails. Meth addict.”

“I have an anxiety disorder and wear this because I can.”


End file.
